


Trust Me.

by LostCopperDragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cutting, Depressed Dipper Pines, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Five Years Later, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Mabel Pines, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCopperDragon/pseuds/LostCopperDragon
Summary: Mabel convinces Dipper to return to Gravity Falls after five years of living a life he could barley handle. Once they reunite with their family ,Stanley and Stanford, they discover local kidnappings are becoming more and more frequent. To make things worse, their friends are the ones disappearing. Finally Dipper discovers the pattern behind it, and he is forced to reunite with a very old friend in order to make things right.





	Trust Me.

Sitting alone in his apartment Dipper tapped his finger on the small round table in the kitchen. The flickering lightbulb over head gave a dim tint to the open room. The same shining light glinted off the glass bottle in his hand. He raised the lip of the glass to his chapped lips. Dipper was on his second drink and the taste of whiskey stained his tongue. It wasn’t that it was distasteful, but it was at least distracting. His eyelids dropped for a few seconds and fluttered halfway open. Dipper’s hand slid off the body of the whiskey, he shook his head struggling to keep his mind focused. He couldn’t place his thought on anything in particular, only the short burst of throbbing pain in his head. Eventually the migraine worsened, slowly, but sooner than he hoped he resorted to resting his head in his hands. The throbbing grew stronger, as did his urge to cry out in agony, but a muffled moan was all he could manage. He was too weak to do much, so he let the overpowering sense of exhaustion pull him down until he was out cold.

Later he slowly raised his head when a thundering pound rang out from the front door. The sudden noise made the pain rattle in his head. He sighed and slid the chair away from the table. Dipper caught himself on the wall before tripping over his own feet. He shook his head, Damn it Dipper.. You shouldn’t be drinking anyway. The same pounding shook the chain lock on the door. Instead of calling out he made his way to the door and looked through the glass spy hole. Expecting the cops or some shady guy expecting their payment. Dipper nearly fell back with a loud gasp. The figure’s shoulders dropped and began to walk the other direction, assuming he wasn’t home. Dipper quickly turned the rusty door handle, he swung the door open only to watch it get caught on the lock. He peered through and called to the character walking to their car.

“Mabel wait! Don’t go!”

Turning her head Mabel looked like she was about to burst into tears. She ran back up to the door.

“One second..”

Dipper slightly closed the door and and jiggled the lock until it opened. He threw the door open and felt the sudden embrace of Mabel’s arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards a few feet carrying Mabel with him.

“Whoa! Uh.. Come in?”

Mabel nearly screamed in his ear before she let go.

“Dipper! I’m so happy to see you!”

Dipper pulled a smile over his face. His gaze caught on her figure as he looked over her. Mabel apparently never outgrew her love for sweaters, she was wearing a dark purple sweater with a red heart over the chest. The passive colors complimented her grey capris and brown ankle boots. Even without heels Mabel had a good few inches on him. Dipper shook his head and smiled.

“You look great.. I mean.. You’ve grown up..”

Mabel gave a bright smile and laughed.

“Yeah.. It looks like you forgot to though!”

She gestured to her height compared to Dipper. He scratched the back of his head, nearly getting caught in the tangled mess of hair. His smile faded as he peered down at his own appearance. His vest upgraded to a navy jacket with green marker drawn into a pine tree. His jeans hung over his shredded black sneakers. Dipper turned his head.

“Well.. Sorry about the mess but uh.. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.. Is there something I can get you?”

Dipper closed the door behind her as she walked past him.

“No problem.. And besides I wouldn’t want to bring you down to scavenging.”

“Eh.. I only scavenge on Sundays.”

Dipper spoke with a slight tone of drunk-humor. Mabel glanced at him and partly smiled before her gaze drifted to the collection of bottles in the kitchen. A harsh silence fell over them.

“I.. I um…”

“Again? Dipper I thought you got over it..”

“Yes but.. It’s-”

Mabel walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew how you would react.. Besides.. It helps..”

Dipper had to look up at Mabel before finishing his sentence. Mabel shook her head.

“It helps? What does it help with?..”

Dipper pulled away and headed to the table in silence. He made himself think it wasn’t worth explaining. He carried the empty bottles over to the trash bin and tossed them in. Mabel followed him in and stood next to him.

“Dipper, talk to me..”

Mabel gripped his wrist holding him back. Dipper avoided her gaze and kept his eyes glued to the floor. A sharp sting burned into his wrist where Mabel was holding. He flinched and drew his arm away with a high pitched yelp.

“OW!”

Mabel let go of him and pulled back. Her gaze fell to his wrist covered by a tattered sleeve. Dipper shied away and sat on the couch in the living room. He glanced away from her and sighed. Mabel couldn’t leave him alone, he had gotten in too deep. He knew that as she started walking towards him. He edged over to let her sit down.

“Your not going to answer me are you?..”

Dipper didn’t respond, but shook his head.

“Then will you.. Will you let me see?..”

Dipper looked back at Mabel and sighed.

“I don’t have a choice do I..?”

“Of course not stupid..”

Dipper pulled his hand up and Mabel put her thumb and forefinger on the sleeve of his jacket. She pulled it down to his elbow and traced her fingers along the webbing of cuts and scars. Tears blurred Dipper’s vision as Mabel pulled him into her shoulder. There was a long moment of silence before Dipper started tripping over his own words.

“I-I can’t.. I can’t take this anymore Mabel..”

Mabel held him closer but he pulled back and looked her in the eye. He could tell she didn’t expect his reaction to be so grim. Tears dripped down his face.

“I’ve just.. B-been having these… These migraines and, hearing voices.. God i-it hurt so much.. And.. And I-I’ve done…. So..Many.. Stupid things..And..”

Mabel put a finger to his lips.

“Dipper, we all do stupid things.. That’s why we have people to look out for each other..”

“I.. I don’t know what to do..”

Dipper was pulled into Mabel’s arms and hugged tighter than ever. He felt her rummage through her pockets and pull something out. Dipper let go of her and looked down at her hands. She was unfolding an old piece of paper. Dipper watched as the writing became legible. Written on one side were phrases and names written along the edges. Right in the center black marker filled the space, See you next summer! Dipper looked up at Mabel and saw her bright smile return to her normal happy self.

“I wanted to give this to you but, you never answered the door… I thought this would give you a chance, a chance to start over.. You have to let us help you.”

Dipper was trying not to become overwhelmed with emotions he gripped his shoulders to keep them from shaking. He had just been given the chance to restart, to see everyone again. All of these things he thought he would never do again. Mabel handed dipper the card and wrapped his hands over it. If he went back, everything would change. Dipper took a deep inhale, looking back at Mabel. She would probably drag him back by the hood anyway. 

“Ok..”

Mabel threw herself at dipper and she started rocking him back and forth.

“You won’t regret this Dipper!”

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes. He was trying his best to keep his head on straight, the only person that tied him to society was Mabel. She tried her best to support him. Mabel was constantly checking in on him over the phone making sure he was doing alright, of course he failed to mention the trouble he was in each time. Eventually it slipped from his lips, he told her about his struggle to hold rent, why he dropped out, when he began drinking, he told her everything. Mabel began doing whatever she could to help him, but it wasn’t doing much. Dipper honestly thought everyone had given up on him, he thought he was alone. It was quite the surprise to him once Mabel arrived at his apartment for the first time in forever, with an opportunity to fix everything. Fresh tears began to build up in Dipper’s eyes. He whipped them away before he faced his twin.

“Mabel, your a goddamn saint..”

A soft chuckle was the only response from the other, that’s when Dipper noticed she was crying as well. He pulled his sleeve down and slowly stood up. He turned his head towards her and pulled a smile.

“If you want you can stay the night, it’s pretty late out..”

Mabel hummed and nodded rubbing the tears from her face. She was so caught up in the whole emotional moment she couldn’t speak. At least she understood Dipper owed her that much hospitality.

“So.. When your ready the guest room is-”

Before he could finish his sentence he was embraced by yet another hug. His senses hadn’t completely returned to him, it was fair to say he was still a bit hungover, he nearly tripped when the impact hit him.

“Mabel?..”

In response she hugged him tighter and hummed into his shoulder.

“Sorry.. I’m not good at this stuff.. But I just don’t want to see you get hurt. So promise me you’ll be okay..”

Dipper nodded. He knew he couldn’t just pick himself up for Mabel, but he had to do it for everyone else. After all, he hadn’t seen any of his old friends in five years. Five long years. There was a short intake of breath.

“I promise… Good night Mabel..”

After that Dipper laid awake in bed, either his drowsiness, or his migraine sent him into a heavy sleep. This afternoon had gotten a bit crazy, so he mentally assured himself. 

You have to force a smile. Don’t bring everyone down because you can’t handle yourself.

When morning arrived Mabel drove back to her house to get packed. Dipper of course had nothing to worry about, he didn’t have much to pack anyways. He slipped into his bedroom drawer and searched for the only things he really needed. He grabbed a small container of pain medication, which on most occasions he forgot about. Gripping the small cylinder in his palm he began searching through the nearby drawer, his fingers tightened around the handle of a small silver knife. He ran his sleeve across the blade and caught his own gaze in the reflecting metal. He clicked the blade closed and slipped it into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket from the hook and slipped it on. The knocking on the door startled him and he ran to open it.

“Ready Dippin’ sauce?” Mabel chirped.

Dipper nodded. “Lets just ditch this hell.”


End file.
